


Sapat Na

by frostedbaozi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:38:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frostedbaozi/pseuds/frostedbaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sapat na sa aking maging bahagi ng mundo mo<br/>kahit pa sa akin, ikaw ang buong mundo."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapat Na

Matapos tawagin ng propesor ay tumayo si Jongin hawak ang isang papel at saka pumunta sa unahan ng klase.

> Pano nga ba makalimot
> 
> sa unang pag-ibig na may kirot
> 
> Mahirap, kay laking hirap
> 
> parang di na abot na pangarap
> 
>  
> 
> Pero mahal kong kaibigan
> 
> paano nga bang sayo'y naging tanga
> 
> Unti-unting kinain ng sistema
> 
> hanggang sa sarili'y walang natira
> 
>  
> 
> Sa kabila ng sakit nanatili pa rin
> 
> Ganon ata talaga 'pag isipa'y nakapikit
> 
> at hinayaang puso ang manaig
> 
>  
> 
> Lumipas ang araw, buwan, at taon
> 
> Natutunang makuntento, sa tabi mo'y naroon
> 
> Mahalaga'y hindi ka nawala sa paningin
> 
> Kahit sigaw ng puso'y pauli-ulit na di pinansin
> 
> Sapat na sa akin ang ngiti mong walang maliw
> 
>  
> 
> Isipa'y sumisigaw ako raw ay tanga
> 
> Puso nama'y ang ngiti'y walang palya
> 
> Masaya akong mahalin ka sa paraang alam ko
> 
> Kahit na pagkakaibigan lang talaga ang maiaalok mo
> 
>  
> 
> Kahit hindi ako ang iyong katapusan
> 
> sapat ng bahagi ng iyong gitna
> 
> Hindi man ako ang iyong simula
> 
> mahalaga'y tinanggap nang ako'y napadaan
> 
>  
> 
> Sapat na sa aking maging bahagi ng mundo mo
> 
> Kahit pa sa akin, ikaw ang buong mundo

 

Pagkatapos basahin ang akda ay agad hinanap ng kanyang mga mata si Kyungsoo. Nakangiti ito sa kanya na tila nagsasabing, "Salamat Jongin. Maraming salamat." 


End file.
